


水果软糖

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V幼D警告！！！！, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 我个人认为本文中会有令人不安和感到不舒服的未成年儿童暗示存在，并且捏他了一些Underage相关作品，请务必务必谨慎阅读！！





	水果软糖

尼禄把但丁带回来了，看上去气得要命，他的脸像是被晒伤一样通红，提着什么东西一样把但丁拎进来又轻轻放下，冲着维吉尔的方向，他的腮帮子鼓动几下，眼睛紧盯着维吉尔，过了一会儿又放弃似的说，“去那边玩儿，”他胡乱地抽出纸巾擦干净但丁的脸，那里还剩下些不明显的草莓果酱干涸的痕迹，“待会再教训你。”

 

维吉尔把书从自己脸上往下挪，以询问的眼神看向尼禄，男孩咕哝了些什么，冷静下来转身出去了。

 

“他说得对，”维吉尔对自顾自数着手心里的糖块的但丁说，“你原本不会让一个陌生人给你擦嘴的，即使相较来说以后，那个稍微成熟了点的你也从不和别人交涉过多。”

 

但丁睁大眼睛，让湿漉漉的星星在雾气里流动，然后满不在乎地在地上寻找昨天尼禄买给他的新垫子，一种花哨到维吉尔的审美被噎住的编织图案，但丁倒像是很喜欢，或者说他只是喜欢看尼禄因为他孩子气的“喜爱”而露出微笑的样子，因为现在的维吉尔完全没有那男孩好糊弄，他只好捉弄一下他手忙脚乱的侄子。

 

小小的男孩岔开腿坐在又软乎又舒适的垫子上，让他腿上旧的玫瑰色的可爱伤疤从短裤下蔓延出来，他咂咂嘴，咀嚼舌头上的软糖，弄得嘴唇湿漉漉、黏糊糊的，还要含糊不清地拌着嘴，“我腾不出手，”他还没咽下去那些明胶和香精，又全神贯注地去拨弄另一块色彩斑斓的塑料包装，“那些人是好心帮忙的。”

 

维吉尔应该有叮嘱过他的不成熟的监护人，别他想要什么就给他什么，显然昏头昏脑不知所措的大男孩完全无法对抗他淘气狡诈的小弟弟，但丁鼓鼓囊囊的口袋显然是装满了尼禄的神魂颠倒和心虚。他只得站起来把黑白的诗集从腿上放到一边，走过去伸手掏干净但丁的糖果兜。

 

出乎意料的是但丁没有反抗，没有激烈地挥动他现在弱得出奇的细胳膊细腿，他微微偏过头看着维吉尔，和他一样的白发从但丁丝绒般光洁的额头滑到一边，看上去就像歪倒的小狗耳朵，他那么信任地，天真地把满是未经世事的纯真献给他现在唯一需要讨好的观众，但维吉尔无动于衷，把他满肚子表演性质的坏水推到一边，冷酷地收缴了所有开始融化的甜蜜。

 

“我不会给你刷牙，谁都不会，”维吉尔把那些因为但丁体温而开始黏糊的人造糖精统统扔进了垃圾桶，“你再指挥那男孩，我就把他扔出去接委托干活。”

 

但丁的表情像是看见维吉尔给了什么小动物一耳光，然后开始不情愿地脱下那套他用来逗弄尼禄的演出面具，大咧咧地躺在垫子上，短裤上的松紧带在吃饱的肚皮上微微勒出粉色的痕迹，“真无聊，”他慢吞吞地嚼着仅剩的那块软糖，深红的融化的黏液在粉的舌头白的牙齿中间忽隐忽现，“我可什么都没做，我就是舔了下圣代杯子和手指头，那些笨蛋就凑上来付钱了。”

 

维吉尔没什么好担心的，他从来不觉得对他从小就能拖着叛逆来找茬的弟弟会应付不了，他看上去细小稚嫩的手腕能直接把橱柜门整个拆下来，为了找一个他们妈妈喜欢的印满蓝色水纹的碗，恐怕只有上当的尼禄，会因为看到一个男人给但丁擦干净嘴上的圣代而急到屁股着火，毕竟他才是在真正的人类孩子中间长大的那一个。但眼下但丁的缩水让他的弱小和傻气在维吉尔眼里暴露无遗，他和但丁一样觉得无聊透顶，不能打架，不能吵架，因为现在的但丁连说话都抓不住那些能精准引爆他的讽刺和嘲笑，他只擅长自己孩子气的引诱，恶作剧，好欣赏让某些东西沉沦在自己的罪的念头中焦灼不安。在维吉尔看来，那是在是幼稚又无趣，戏弄弱小存在本就简单的头脑毫无技术含量，不过他眼下只能以此取乐，也就算了，只要他没有来烦自己。

 

他坐起来盘着腿，开始揪自己的鞋带，他根本就什么都会，伊娃是个需要休息的人类，没有办法应付恶魔孩子们无穷无尽的精力，而如何讨好妈妈的竞争他们俩从小就开始了，谁吃得更干净，谁的领口更整洁，这方面维吉尔总是赢，但有时候他赢得并不痛快，但丁摔疼了弄脏了会哭，不想吃盘子里的青菜也要瘪着嘴让水花在眼睛里打转，但是伊娃就会抱他起来，或者敲敲他的脑袋和声细气地让他好好吃饭，伴随着某些被许诺的奖励，玩耍的时间，或者更多的软糖。现在他拿这一套来应对另一个，维吉尔眼里的半大孩子，让他喜悦、不知所措，满怀爱和激情把关注全部上交给这个小小的恶魔。

 

维吉尔坐回去，把注意力重新放回苍白的文字上，他知道自己想问什么，也知道答案就在自己心里。

 

他的色彩斑斓的，活泼的胞弟笑嘻嘻地跳上来，把指头缝里黏糊糊的糖水在他大衣的衣摆上擦干净，维吉尔抬起眉毛，在张嘴之前但丁又爬到他腿上，蹬掉脱了一半的鞋袜，而维吉尔叹了一口气——他不需要在扭伤的关节上增加更多的伤疤了——抬手握住但丁裸着的小腿，把他和摊开的书一样一边摆在腿上，“你又要什么，”他穷尽耐心，并打定主意把这笔账算在可以承受更多的那个弟弟身上，“我先警告你，你必须明白你要为你毫无资格索取的东西付出代价——我绝不包庇你不去看牙医。”

 

但丁的身体散发着软和又热烘烘的温度，春天的歌谣，和他脚指头上月牙似的斑痕，尼禄和姬莉叶给他量的贴身的棉料衣服，被随意搁在维吉尔没什么温度的腿上，但丁毫不介意那让他胳膊上细小绒毛竖起的寒冷，抓住兄弟的手放在自己腿上摊开，他在手心里放下一颗被藏起来的草莓软糖。

 

“那么这个给你，”但丁露出一种未经修饰的故作老成，“因为你是我的兄弟。”

 

半大点儿的恶魔甜蜜又涩口的侧影，他沾了奶油和果酱的嘴唇以及动来动去的粉色舌头离维吉尔只有差不多三英寸远，维吉尔抬手推开他的下颌，“你敢再把那些玩意儿还蹭在我衣服上，”他放轻声音，用一种几乎令人发毛的温柔语调威胁但丁，“我就把你吊在房梁上，绝对是那男孩够不着的距离。”

 

但丁泄气地抓住自己衣服的下摆，揪起来胡乱地擦了擦嘴，松开手让皱巴巴的衣服和自己的恶作剧一起掉下去，“我没有，”他老实地狡辩，目不转睛地盯着他兄弟的外套上那些美丽繁复的花纹，“尼禄给了我这些，告诉我要分享给别的小朋友。”

 

维吉尔顿了顿，想起被他扔出去的那一大把糖，又转而看向但丁，他从恶魔那把天空慷慨倒进去的眼睛里看到隐秘的兴奋和期待，为自己会不分青红皂白斥责他后的愧疚？这个恶魔崽子想要勾引的是他心里会惴惴不安的V？

 

维吉尔慢吞吞地在手指间轻轻捻动玻璃糖纸，细微的沙沙声和不安的汗珠逐渐濡湿但丁的背脊，他觉得自己大腿下压着维吉尔的裤子那块皱巴巴的，伸手去挠出了几条崭新的红痕。

 

“那么对不起，”他轻柔地哄诱着，“我为刚刚的行为道歉，我的小兄弟，还给你。”

 

天鹅绒一样柔软的亲昵像哈默林的笛声一样吸引了但丁，他还是太小了，几乎无从辨别他兄弟优雅的语调里那一点阎魔刀似的讽刺和危险的味道。他的睫毛颤抖，兴奋地要把他哥哥假惺惺的歉意加入收藏，但丁松懈下来，信赖地靠着维吉尔的胸膛，伸手去掏他手心里甜蜜的陷阱，他还把他当做小时候的维吉尔，生气了只会扑上来跟他打一架。

 

维吉尔空着的那只手轻轻地搭着但丁，弱小，愚蠢，他把手指随意地在但丁嘴唇上拨弄几下，残留的黏稠触感在奶脂软糖似的唇瓣和指腹间拉扯着，但丁好奇地看着维吉尔和他相似的眼睛，挑衅似的用舌尖舔了舔他整洁圆润的指头。

 

下一刻他的眼泪就突然涌出来，捏着那颗被剥干净软糖的食指和中指毫不温柔地捅进他的喉咙，但丁刚刚还没骨头似的赖在维吉尔胸膛前的身体突然绷紧，他几乎要蹦起来，却被岩石般强硬的胳膊牢牢囚禁在他兄弟的腿上，但丁呜咽着挣扎，手指抓住维吉尔的手腕，留下些微不足道的痕迹。

 

那些弱小的挣扎被维吉尔像掸掉灰尘一样轻松扫去，他漫不经心地继续看着膝盖上纹丝不动的诗集，小小的羔羊、谁在创造你？常年用以抚摸钢铁的手指坚决地翻搅把玩着但丁小小的奶油泡沫一样柔软的口腔，抚摸反抗的咽喉就像只是在逗弄他的幼崽，他的指腹滑过光洁的珍珠似的牙齿，它们从浆果一样看起来甜美柔软的嘴唇中和舌头玩耍时，看上去就是天真而毫无防备的引诱，维吉尔完全可以想得到但丁脸颊和嘴唇上堆积着奶油和果汁时，那些大错特错凑上来献殷勤的蠢货们有多想看见他的眼泪掉在自己手指上，但是能让但丁哭出来的自始至终只有他，小的，年轻的，或者是被一切磨损撕碎过后而完美无瑕的那个但丁，在维吉尔面前仍然要成为一个孩子。 

 

他能感觉到口水和眼泪在自己虎口堆积又滑落，那原本是令人厌恶的污秽，但是但丁恶作剧之后老老实实狼狈求饶的神情实在赏心悦目，几个含糊不清的音节被手指在舌头和融化的糖脂间打碎又重组，那条把尼禄戏弄地团团转的罪恶的粉色怯弱着含着维吉尔的名字，哥哥，被对现在的他来说过于超出尺寸的手指和软糖哽咽地几乎窒息，他噙着眼泪叫他，哥哥，我错了，对不起。

 

维吉尔终于舍得分给他一点冷酷的视线，他皱着眉审视但丁乱七八糟鼓起的脸颊，停下粗暴搅动的力度，他稍微抬起眉毛，半截指头还停留在柔软的毫无防备的嘴里。

 

但丁含住它们，擦了擦眼泪老老实实地把口水和糖浆用舌头和袖口擦干净，那块让他吃尽了苦头的软糖还留在那儿，冰冷又滚烫地折磨着他疼痛的喉咙。

 

“吞下去。”

 

维吉尔跟他说，然后松开让他动弹不得的胳膊。但丁吸了吸鼻子，听话地把他原本最喜欢的水果软糖艰难地咽了下去。


End file.
